


Do you like Todd?

by creativitea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, ep 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: reimagining that scene where dirk asks farah if she likes todd; but flipped.set in a future after that convo happened.





	Do you like Todd?

_"Where is Todd?! He should be here by now!"_ Dirk is complaining anxiously, not realizing the deja vu of it all, because his whole life is a tangled mess of deja vu's intertwined.  
Farah does however, and seizes her chance to continue the scene of the deja vu to get some answers. _"Do you like todd?"_ she says with a smile.  
_"Of course I do, he's a tremendous assistant and friend!"_ Even though Dirk doesn't mirror her words exactly (and of course he doesn't; they're different people and the way they feel about Todd is different, even if their intent with this convo is the same) she's been around him long enough to know she can still milk this a little longer.  
_"Is he?"_ she says with the same smirk in her voice. Wondering if mirroring this will work.

  
_"Yeah! He's always there for me! And he's so brave!"_ And when he says that out loud, he's catching on.  
_"Wait..."_ he says with that look in his eye like when he's onto a clue.  
_"Are you insinuating...."_ he's still connecting the dots, and Farah stays patiently quiet. _"....what I once insinuated? with you?"_  
She just raises her brows and smiles, not so innocently.

 _"You think I like Todd?"_ he asks, more like he's investigating if she's onto something than rejecting the idea.  
_"Do you think you like him?"_ Farah turns the question back to him, as it's honestly something he's got to answer for himself.  
He just looks puzzled.  
She decides to help him make sense of it in the way she figures he'll be best able to.  
_"How about you investigate it like you usually would? Look for clues, let the universe put you wherever you need to be, decide where to go from there."_

He seems to be into that idea.


End file.
